Mon amant est un aliéniste
by Smirnoff
Summary: Dans un bar,4 GBoys et une lettre se retrouvent autour d'un verre pour raconter leurs déboires avec un aliéniste. [yaoi,UA]
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, l'aliéniste, lui, est à moi ! Merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans autorisation (et qui aurait envie d'utiliser un tel taré à par moi?).

**Note : **Depuis le temps que je devais la taper, celle-ci… (Enfin, au moins le début).Nina, ma chère, tes vœux sont exaucés !

**Note 2 :** Je préviens : ceci est une histoire BIZARRE. Le rating est JUSTIFIE, car certains propos peuvent en CHOQUER ou GENER quelques uns/unes. Ce texte regorge de YAOI (homosexualité masculine) et AUCUNE PLAINTE ne sera tolérée.

**Note 3 : **Je viens de m'en rendre compte mais présence d'OOC (disons que je me réapproprie les personnages…lol, mais j'essaye quand même de ne pas trop dérouter quant à leurs caractères).

**Note 4 :** Je tape ceci en buvant une infusion à la cannelle.

* * *

**Mon amant est un aliéniste**

**Chapitre 1 : Duo** (POV Duo)

Mon amant est un aliéniste.

Ca vous étonne ? Moi je me dis que c'est normal, vu que je suis un aliéné. Enfin ça c'est lui qui le dit. Il me dit :

« Viens là que je te soigne, pauvre fou. »

Alors moi je viens. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne veux pas reperdre une poignée de cheveux – et de cuir chevelu – parce que je l'aurai énervé….Puis…Ca fait du bien, ses médications….

Voilà que je rougis…

Ce qu'il me fait ? Ca dépend. De son humeur. De son état de fatigue. De s'il a envie que je jouisse ou non…Ben oui il me soigne avec son sexe, vous croyiez que c'était avec quoi ? Une thérapie ? Il en fait tous les jours à l'Hôpital Ste Marie-Madeleine (1), il a pas besoin d'en faire plus chez lui !

Je n'imagine même pas l'état de stress dans lequel il serait…Et ça fait mal quand il est stressé…

…Voilà que je me retrouve à raconter ma vie privée à un inconnu.

Enfin bon, il paraît que vous n'existez que dans ma tête.

C'est ce qu'il me dit.

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais à la fois…je suis sans doute trop bourré pour le savoir.

Vous revendiquez le droit d'exister ?...Moi je veux bien mais ça ne sert à rien si vous n'avez pas de corps. Vous en avez un ?...Ah. (2)

Bref.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour que ça me fasse mal ?

Ben…C'est…Comment dire…Je vais commencer par le début, et vous raconter la routine d'une journée.

Vous ne comprenez pas quoi ?

Ah ! Vous vous demandez si c'est habituel qu'il soit stressé ?et que donc il me fasse mal ?

Non !

Non, il est plutôt tranquille, comme gars. Moi qui suis un grand excité…M'enfin il m'a calmé, vous pouvez me croire.

Par contre il me fait mal quotidiennement.

Comment je peux apprécier ?

…..

Vous savez que quand on vous enfonce une bite dans le cul ça fait mal ? Oui ? Ben alors ?

M'enfin. La douleur participe au plaisir. Et vu qu'il me fait l'amour quasiment tous les jours…

Quand il est stressé ?...Mais vous avez fini de me poser des questions, que je puisse vous raconter !

Bon.

Ca commence à 7h du matin (il embauche à 8h, débauche à 15.Il est servi par les horaires, hein ? Je trouve aussi. Mais ça doit quand même être épuisant, une journée à Ste Marie-Madeleine…)

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à 7h du matin ?

Il se lève. Il s'habille, d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'on avait jamais vu un psy habillé uniquement en rouge et noir, avec des chaînes partout et trois piercings, avant lui.

Surtout qu'il ne met pas de blouse ou autre. Il dit que ça lui donne l'air de ce qu'il n'est pas.

Vous avez raison, il ne veut pas avoir l'air de ce qu'il est, en fin de compte.

Puis ensuite il me détache.

Il m'enchaîne au lit (les pieds pour qu'on puisse se prendre dans nos bras) toutes les nuits, faut bien qu'il me détache pour que j'aille bosser !

Comment ça « Et vous acceptez ça ! » d'un air scandalisé !

Bien sûr que j'accepte, c'est lui.

Pis je vous ai dis que je ne tiens pas à le mettre en colère.

Une fois m'a suffit.

Pas envie de me re-faire refaire trois dents….

Hum.

Donc, je fais à bouffer, ni trop ni trop peu, il est très pointilleux avec ça, sinon c'est la torture…

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, la torture.

Vous savez, quand vous dressez trop longtemps et trop fort et que ça finit par faire mal ?

Et bien lui, il a élevé ça au rang d'art, hi hi !

Puis il l'entretient en appelant pendant la journée.

Un genre de téléphone rose privé, quoi. Autant dire que je préfère m'éviter ça ….

J'suis maso !

Il le dit, aussi.

C'est drôle parce qu'avant de le rencontrer on m'appelait…Shinigami !

Vous savez ce que ça veut dire au moins ? Ah. Bon ! En gros, j'étais plutôt du genre à tenir le fouet…

Depuis c'est lui qui le tient, tous les après-midi quand je rentre du travail.

Mh ?

Vers 17h.

J'suis mécanicien.

Pendant c'temps, ben….Je sais pas.

Il lit peut-être.

Ou il sort.

De toute façon il aime pas que je lui pose des questions.

Il dit que je n'ai pas le droit parce que je suis son jouet, et que les jouets ne posent pas de questions.

Alors bon.

C'est comme le chibi-moi-à-la-faux qu'un copain m'a fait et offert.

Sauf que lui il tient les fils d'une marionnette vivante.

Putain mais vous me faites chier !

Non, ça ne me choque pas !

Et oui, je l'accepte !

J'ai l'air scandalisé, là ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors ? »

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici…

Il m'a jeté….

Pourtant après tout ce temps…

Comment on s'est rencontrés ?

Question stupide : à Ste Marie-Madeleine bien sûr…

J'étais soigné pour un problème de schizophrénie – Shinigami avait fait des siennes…Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué (vous allez me dire qu'avec sa belle gueule et son style vestimentaire c'est normal ; une espèce de tache dans ce monde blanc), et lui m'a dragué pendant tout mon séjour….

Après il est venu chez moi et on a fait l'amour….

De sa façon bien à lui, de sa façon que j'adore….

Je ne suis rien et il est tout, pendant.

Littéralement.

Quant il me prend – toujours à quatre pattes – il ne pense qu'à son plaisir, je ne dois pas bouger, et il me griffe, et il me donne des petits coups secs… (3)

Ca fait un peu mal, mais c'est supportable.

Et en fait si je me souviens bien ce n'est arrivé qu'au début de notre relation….

Oui, c'est ça.

C'est devenu un peu violent, après.

Du genre, il me prend sans préparation.

Ou il m'attache les poignets avec une corde rêche et coupante, des trucs comme ça, quoi.

Puis c'est plus fort quand il est nerveux, mais bon….

C'est lui.

Puis c'est pas comme si j'appréciais pas du tout.

Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

Quand il est plus dur, ou… ?

Tout ?

Cinq semaines, trois jours et dix-huit heures.

Enfin….treize heures, parce qu'il vient de me laisser…

…

Comment j'm'appelle ?

Duo, et vous ?

Wufeï ?

Joli nom…Hi hi.

Il me disait qu'il adorait les noms asiatiques….

…Et je suis américain de pure souche…

P't'être pour ça qu'il m'a laissé…

Enfin…

Il m'a dit que je ne l'amusais plus, avant de me mettre à la porte…

_« Mais… »_

_A suivre

* * *

_

(1)Pécheresse (prostituée) recueillie par le Christ, représentée comme une brune aux cheveux longs et détachés (signe de péché).

(2)Et oui Nina, j'ai réfléchi et je le mets, tout compte fait, mon petit délire….

(3) « Comment donner des coups secs alors qu'on est trempé de sueur ? » allez-vous dire…Yaoïstes de peu de foi !(non,là c'était moi qui faisait un (très)mauvais jeu de mots).

Voilà pour les élucubrations de mon esprit dérangé…

Désolée pour les fans des G-Boys, mais ils vont en prendre pour leur grade dans cette fic.

Cette histoire devrait comporter 5 chapitres, mais je ne peux vous donner de date quant à l'upload du prochain.

A bon entendeur, salut !


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, l'aliéniste, lui, est à moi ! Merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans autorisation (et qui aurait envie d'utiliser un tel taré à part moi?).

**Note:** Je préviens : ceci est une histoire BIZARRE. Le rating est JUSTIFIE, car certains propos peuvent en CHOQUER ou GENER quelques uns/unes. Ce texte regorge de YAOI (homosexualité masculine) et AUCUNE PLAINTE ne sera tolérée.

**Note 2: **Présence d'OOC (disons que je me réapproprie les personnages…lol, mais j'essaye quand même de ne pas trop dérouter quant à leurs caractères).

**Note 3 :** Eh bien ! Je réussi à uploader deux semaines après avoir posté ! Je suis fière de moi !

* * *

**Mon amant est un aliéniste**

**Chapitre 2 : Wufeï **(POV Wufeï)

Pfff…

Regardez ce type…

Duo…

L'autre l'a eu, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage…

Et lui il laisse faire « l'aliéniste », comme il dit !

Pff…

Pas d'honneur, pas de dignité …

Vous allez me dire….Moi non plus je n'ai pas fait preuve de beaucoup de dignité quand il m'a…

Bon.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Wufeï, laissez-moi vous dire, maintenant, que je suis, ou plutôt était puisqu'il a pris ma place, le directeur de l'Hôpital Ste Marie-Madeleine.

…

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

Oui, c'est moi qui ai donné ce nom à mon hôpital !

Et alors ? Je vous en pose des questions, vous !

C'est ce que je viens de faire ?

…grmph !

Bon, laissez –moi parler ! C'est déjà assez déshonorant de confier à un inconnu la pire humiliation que j'ai subie…

Quelle est-elle ?

Voilà bien le problème…

Il.

M'a.

Fait.

Chanter.

« Tout simplement », oserais-je dire…

Je préfère aller droit au but, je prends déjà assez sur moi pour ne pas jouer aux devinettes.

Donc…Il m'a fait chanter.

Cet _enfoiré_ m'a fait chanter, moi son supérieur, et il en a profité pour faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, comme il en avait envie depuis des années, comme il me le disait pendant…

…

Bref.

Commençons par le commencement.

Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, le choix de ce nom est peut-être un peu…Particulier pour un homme comme moi.

Et il a tiqué, lui aussi.

Il se trouve que j'ai certaines préférences, à savoir…hum…Je préfère les hommes aux femmes, j'aime être bien entouré et j'ai une préférence pour le cuir et le latex.

Hum.

Voilà, je suis pédé, échangiste/partouzeur et masochiste, en prime…

Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.

Toujours est-il que le nom de l'Hôpital (que l'ai appelé comme ça à cause d'un pari idiot du temps de la fac avec un de mes amants qui a duré le plus longtemps) lui a mis la puce à l'oreille et que ce…-expiration forcée et pleine de colère contenue-…l'aliéniste, donc, a fait des…recherches ? ; qu'il s'est introduit parmi mes amants et qu'il a pris quelques photos…deux pellicules !

Une quantité raisonnable, ma foi, lorsque l'on sait que je parvenais enfin à gagner le devant de la scène dite psychiatrique…

Scène occupée pendant des années par mon père et mon grand-père, moi, le dernier de leurs descendants, je devais leur faire honneur à tout prix, et je parvenais enfin à supplanter Kushrenada!

Mais il en a décidé autrement.

Il s'est infiltré dans mon lit lors d'une soirée, j'étais submergé cette nuit-là par une marée d'étreintes, la sienne est celle dont je me rappelle le mieux, elle était si délicieuse…

Ses ongles se plantant dans ma peau juste ce qu'il fallait, son membre s'insinuant brutalement entre mes fesses, et ses mains enserrant mon cou – j'en ai gardé la marque trois jours – et son corps s'abattant sur le mien, et sa violence lorsqu'il me lançait contre les murs pour faire monter l'orgasme…

Il a encore du pouvoir sur moi, au vu de la trique de tous les diables que je me paye par cette seule évocation.

J'arracherai de moi cette humiliation ! Mais aucune ascèse ne pourra jamais expier ce péché.

Et il a profité de son ascendant sur moi…

Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois, nous baisions comme des lapins, même dans mon bureau…

J'ignore pourquoi je vous posai toutes ces questions, Duo, parce que je connaissais parfaitement ses horaires, et ses occupations hors profession (et pour cause : c'est moi qui occupai son temps libre. Du moins une partie….)…

Et à chaque fois il filmait, ou prenait des photos avec un luxe de détails, ce salopard ! (J'ignorais qu'il faisait de telles choses, bien entendu)

Il m'a pris sous sa coupe, il attendu d'être en possession de tout ce qui me composait, mon corps, mon cœur…

Le toucher était une drogue.

Je ne pouvais plus me détourner de lui.

Vous non plus ?

Oui…

Il semble que ce soit pareil pour nous tous…

Et, à ce moment-là, il m'a assené ses photos.

Je brûle encore du sentiment d'impuissance qui m'a envahi à ce moment-là.

Et je lui ai obéi.

Parce que je ne pouvais faire autrement : il était plus fort que moi, et quel déshonneur qu'un tel scandale s'ébruite !

J'aurais été détruit à tout jamais.

Plus aucune considération pour moi.

Il a exigé de l'argent, une augmentation, puis une promotion…Il continuait de coucher avec moi, je ressentais un hideux sentiment de dépendance.

Ma faiblesse m'a poussé jusqu'à le supplier au téléphone de venir me faire l'amour, je me vautrais dans sa façon de baiser, que mon corps si sensible à la douleur appréciait tellement. (1)

Enfin il a exigé la place de directeur.

Je savais ce qu'il me faisait faire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ; comme lors d'un duel au sabre un adversaire plus fort guide et prévois tous vos mouvements.

Lorsqu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait il m'a lâché telle une vieille chaussette, je ne lui étais plus utile, mes charmes s'étaient épuisés à mes yeux, et le plaisir qu'il ressentait à me voir me traîner plus bas que terre s'était essoufflé, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Connard !

Je me suis retrouvé sans le sou, sans travail, mais avec des dettes, car bien sûr je l'avais entretenu comme un fou.

J'étais faible.

Je le suis encore.

Je le serai toujours.

Une rage sans nom brûle en moi à cette pensée.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

(1) En vérité, ce serait son cerveau plutôt que son corps qui serait sensible, puisque les vrais masochistes sont ceux qui ont les neurones de la douleur et du plaisir reliés… (Ils sont très proches dans notre cerveau).

Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait ce chapitre trop pleurnicheur…Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
